


Аташи

by Gierre



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, M/M, Male Slash, Missing Scene, POV Dorian Pavus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Тевинтерский маг и кунарийский шпион пытаются не убить друг друга до выполнения миссии.





	Аташи

Какой смысл иметь всё, если не пользуешься этим? Владеть богатством, которым не можешь распоряжаться. Свободой, которая заканчивается на пороге комнаты. Властью, ограниченной сводами законов и волей укутанных в мантии членов Магистериума, способных на любую подлость?  
— Снова не в духе, — от отца это почти комплимент. Хуже всего для него — непостоянство. Любые традиции он чтит сверх всякой меры. «Снова» для него благо, даже если речь идет о смертельной болезни.  
— Хорошего вечера.  
— Не задерживайся! — еще один парадокс. Отец всегда задерживается сам — на собраниях, в гостях у соседей. За визитами вежливости, переговорами и мирными пьянками его не бывает дома. Но чужое отсутствие он замечает тут же.  
Улицы Каринуса хороши тем, что в них все еще можно затеряться. Даже когда твое лицо знает добрая половина города. Людей слишком много, переулки слишком узкие, а колонны и статуи — гигантские, яркие, отвлекают внимание. Рай для воров, если б только у них не рубили руки и головы.  
— Снова не в духе, — мне однажды сказали, что я ищу похожих на отца подлецов. Как не поверить после такого совпадения? В отличие от отца, у него бедная одежда и почти нет дел в городе. Он всегда свободен, даже когда стоило бы занять себя чем-то.  
Он всегда ждет. В условном тайном месте, о котором знает, пожалуй, больше людей, чем о главной площади города. Здесь встречаются те, кому нет смысла гулять по широким улицам.  
Можно снять на вечер комнату и даже дом. Если есть деньги, нет совести и репутации, которую можно потерять.  
— Хороший вечер.  
Он не согласен — вечер в его понимании будет хорошим, только когда я решусь рассказать все отцу. Тогда-то, мол, мы устроим «хороший вечер». Я знаю, что все это — всё, до последней улыбки — возможно лишь до того момента, пока он верит, что его звездный час настанет.  
Ему не интересна моя улыбка, мысли, которые меня занимают, даже мое настроение. Когда я говорю «ему», я уже не знаю, о ком идет речь — об отце, о любовнике или обо мне самом. Безразличие — вторая особенность Каринуса, первая — праздное любопытство. Даже сейчас за мной следят несколько пар глаз, укрытых тенью от капюшонов.  
В Каринусе нет ничего, что могло бы укрыть меня от взглядов посторонних. Даже когда я теряюсь в толпе и брожу один, невидимый, потерянный, никому не нужный, на моих плечах неподъемный груз — два алых шлейфа, оставляющих за спиной ровные дорожки сожалений. Совесть и долг.  
— Сегодня я не задержусь.  
— Куда ты?!  
Мы расходимся — пока еще ненадолго, но я знаю, что расставание — вопрос пары дней. В моем окружении слишком мало терпеливых людей. Всем нужно заявить о своих правах немедленно, никто не хочет ждать.  
***  
Проходит много лет — я забываю, сколько, чтоб не считать потери. Жизнь в Круге, родной Каринус, скандал, похищение, побег, обучение и еще одна разлука. Пересказ отнимает теперь так много времени, что мне больше не наливают бесплатно в тавернах.  
На сей раз напиток оплачен рогатым варваром — одним из спутников Инквизитора. Оплачен не где-нибудь, а в таверне Инквизитора, отчего мне особенно смешно. Подумать только, мы живем здесь и платим за развлечения. Устроить бы такое в Каринусе — семьи не разорялись бы на гостях.  
— Правда, что ваши маги ходят с зашитыми ртами? — я до сих пор не могу поверить, что подобное варварство осталось под нашим общим небом. Даже дикари с юга Тедаса не ведут себя подобным образом.  
— Ты многовато болтаешь, — отвечает кунари и улыбается так многозначительно и явно, что меня передергивает от омерзения.  
Думать, что собеседник видит в тебе дурака всегда неприятно, а этот, видно, считает меня слабоумным мальчиком из подворотни, вот и строит рожи, чтобы я понял намек. В Каринусе за такое можно было вызвать на дуэль. В Круге я не стал бы колебаться и секунды. Дома начался бы скандал, а здесь — что ж, здесь приходится стиснуть зубы и терпеть. Расположение Инквизитора может в любой момент смениться гневом на тевинтерского аристократа. Я и без того превысил кредит ее доверия — впервые эльф относится ко мне без пренебрежения.  
— Ты помрачнел, басра, — кунари усмехается, теперь уже легко, без наигранной суровости. Показывает, что прекрасно знал о моей слабости и задел самолюбие нарочно. Вот так запросто, между прочим, вывел из себя глупого тевинтерского аристократа.  
— Зря стараешься, рогатый, — отвечаю я, а вечером напиваюсь в одиночестве своей спальни, мысленно повторяю нелепую фразу. Кунари не так прост — обычно они молчаливы и не знают, что ответить даже на простое приветствие, а этот за словом в карман не полезет. Инквизитору стоит знать, что он опасен.  
***  
Бен-Хазрат — Инквизитор говорит об этом спокойно. Ей идет быть невозмутимой в сложных ситуациях. Или дело в том, что она не знает перевода?  
— У каждого за спиной свои тайны, — говорит Инквизитор, а я пытаюсь представить её тайну. Нечто, позволяющее без страха говорить: «Бен-Хазрат». Сердце множества.  
— Кунари следят за вами через него, — я отвечаю со всем уважением, которое испытываю к ней — эльфийке, готовой помочь заклятому врагу своих предков.  
— Я тоже слежу за кунари, — говорит она, и я слышу в ее молчании продолжение фразы — «через него».  
Мы больше не говорим о кунари, она предупреждена, а рассчитывать на большее я не имею права.  
***  
Кунари и его банда заняли таверну. Они сидят там все время, которое проводят в крепости. Чтобы раздобыть вина, приходится проходить мимо. Бен-Хазрат не зря выбрал это место — он видит, как отдыхают другие. Между прочим следит за всеми.  
— Садись, выпей! — предлагает он.  
Они садятся, пьют, выкладывают ему душу на блюдечке. Я сам слышал, как несколько «по секрету» рассказали, где спрятано фамильное золото, а один умалишенный и вовсе сболтнул политический секрет.  
— Садись, выпей!  
Я сажусь, чтобы переиграть зазнавшегося кунари. На поле дипломатии ему не одолеть человека, пережившего Тевинтер. Того, кто сумел вырваться за пределы славной Империи.  
— Ты славно сражался с одержимыми лириумом, — говорит кунари, разливая вино по кружкам. Я уже привык, что вино в таверне пьют кружками, и это почти не кажется варварством. Здесь так часто устраивают дружеские потасовки, что дерево становится самым живучим материалом.  
— Спасибо, — отвечаю я. — Мне просто повезло. — Какого черта? — Или дело в моем врожденном таланте.  
Кунари пристально смотрит, так долго, что это становится неприличным, потом выпивает вино из кружки и шмякает ей о стол.  
— Вчера я видел дракона! — говорит кунари. В этот момент он так не похож на своих сородичей, что мысленно я называю его Быком — именем, которое он придумал для себя, чтобы общаться с «бас».  
— Первый раз? — спрашиваю я без особого энтузиазма — встретиться с драконом было бы интересно в другой день. Например, когда от нас не будет зависеть так много в этом мире.  
— Первый раз, — повторяет Бык-кунари, наливая себе еще вина. На мою кружку он даже не смотрит. — Крылья размером с гору! Она обещала, мы вернемся, когда будем уверены, что справимся. Верно, конечно. Нельзя рисковать зря.  
Он повторяет мои мысли, но ему грустно. Огромному рогатому монстру из страшных сказок грустно от того, что Инквизитор не разрешила ему убить дракона. Я улыбаюсь — это выглядит почти комично.  
— Что? — сначала Бык хмурится, а потом расплывается в хитрой улыбке. — Думаешь, она возьмет тебя? Тебя?! Нет, у нас все уже решено. Пойдем я, бородач и мадам.  
До сих пор странно слышать от него «мадам» по отношению к орлесианской интриганке.  
— У меня никаких шансов поджариться заживо?  
— Поджариться? — и он снова творит со своим лицом это отвратительное театральное действие. — Поджариться шансы есть, встретиться с драконом — никаких.  
***  
Приходится проявлять чудеса дипломатии, чтобы найти хорошего вина и доставить его в Скайхолд. Вивьен обескуражена, очарована, сбита с толку — ищите любые синонимы слову «сдержанная улыбка», которые помогут мне сохранить лицо. Я вот пытаюсь.  
— Вижу, пришлось постараться, — говорит придворная чародейка с тысячей титулов.  
— Вряд ли в крепости найдется много людей, способных оценить изысканный вкус, — самому тошно от неприкрытой лести, но цель оправдывает средства.  
— К чему это, Дориан? Вы испытываете нездоровую симпатию к ничем не ограниченной магии, я — слишком хорошо воспитана. На что вы собираетесь потратить эту несчастную бутылку?  
— Забирайте ее себе, Вивьен, — некоторые цели все же недостаточно высоки. — Я вас оставлю наедине с вашим очаровательным самомнением.  
— Дориан, мальчик мой, сядьте и скажите толком, в чем дело. Надеюсь, я ничем не обманула ваши ожидания? Неужели я дала вам понять, что испытываю к вам симпатию?  
— Что вы, Вивьен, я никогда не видел от вас ничего, похожего на симпатию, хотя это может быть всего лишь разницей между культурным обществом и его подобием, — в разговорах с придворной чародейкой я чувствую себя подростком — мне хочется отбросить светскую мишуру и сбить с нее одну из тысячи дурацких шляпок простым телекинезом.  
— Мой дорогой, боюсь, эта разница столь велика, что прямо сейчас я ощущаю вашу враждебность, — она смотрит с укором матушки. На Быка это действует неизменно — должно быть, детская травма. У меня вызывает желание хохотать.  
— Над чем вы смеетесь, мой дорогой? — спрашивает Вивьен с невозмутимостью моего отца, погрязшего в скандалах. Сохранять лицо даже при плохой игре — его жизненное кредо. Какое еще может быть у неудачника?  
— Над шуткой — я услышал ее утром, а понял только сейчас.  
— На вас очень похоже, — улыбается Вивьен. — Не тяните же, что вам от меня нужно?  
— Я был бы очень признателен вам, Вивьен, если бы вы неожиданно захворали.  
— Боюсь, не могу порадовать вас этим, ведь я совершенно здорова.  
— Многие не согласились бы с вами.  
— Их меньше, чем тех, кто хочет возражать вам.  
— Как тяжело, наверное, жить в Орлее — все время думать об остроумных ответах собеседнику…  
— Что вы, дорогой, все происходит автоматически. Если вы умны, ничего, кроме остроумных ответов просто не будет приходить вам в голову.  
— Вивьен, — от ее витиеватостей голова болит сильнее, чем от плохого вина. — Вивьен, дорогая Вивьен, давайте сделаем небольшой перерыв. Вы уже не в том возрасте, чтобы так долго упражняться в острословии.  
— Вряд ли дело во мне, дорогой, но я вижу, что оно серьезное, раз вы до сих пор не сбежали, как делали раньше. В чем же оно заключается, Дориан? Для чего вы хотите моей болезни?  
— Завтра отряд выходит, чтобы сразиться с драконом. Я должен быть в отряде, Вивьен.  
— Должны? — она подло смеется. Бутылкой вина я точно не отделаюсь. — Насколько я понимаю, Инквизитор не входит в сферу ваших… интересов. Хотя должна признать, я была бы рада, если бы это изменилось?  
— Я и Инквизитор? — снова смех, который не спишешь на утреннюю шутку.  
— Видите ли, меня беспокоит увлеченность девочки. У эльфа на уме красивые сказки, и эти сказки вполне способны мимоходом стереть всех нас с лица земли. Лучше уж вы.  
— Как это обнадеживает, Вивьен. Вы нашли человека менее достойного, чем я.  
— Человека? Не думаю. Что ж, вернемся к более интересной части беседы.  
— Неужели я смог вас заинтересовать?  
— Вижу, вы удивлены не меньше моего, — ее очередь смеяться. — Серый Страж? Нет, едва ли вас привлекает перспектива прикоснуться к скверне. В прямом или переносном смысле — неважно. Остается Железный Бык. Как любопытно, Дориан, я и не думала, что вы ввяжетесь в шпионский роман.  
— Роман? Вивьен, вы преувеличиваете.  
— Дориан, преувеличивать — ваша прерогатива, я всего лишь наблюдаю. Передо мной бутылка превосходного вина и тевинтерский маг, который распинается, как ученик из Круга перед наставниками.  
— В Кругу, Вивьен, я ни перед кем не распинался.  
— В этом я как раз не сомневаюсь, мой дорогой. Идите и не беспокойтесь обо мне. Завтра у меня закружится голова. При всех ваших недостатках, у вас поразительный талант к дракам. Он искупает ваше невежество и устаревшие взгляды. Вы не подведете девочку, а это главное. Мне же не придется еще раз прикрывать спину нашего серого ничтожества. Удачи вам во всех ваших начинаниях и не забывайте, что вы должны мне услугу.  
***  
На подступах к плато, укрытому грядой гор, на Быка находит словоохотливость. Он рассказывает байки кунари о драконах. Чем ближе мы подходим, тем громче и нелепее его истории. В таверне он кажется коварным шпионом, но в неизведанной земле перед лицом опасности превращается в обычного воина, одного из многих. Быть может более умелого, но готовить себя к битвам они любят одинаково — набраться куража, ярости, чтобы потом нестись, сломя голову, в самое пекло. В пасть дракону — теперь-то в буквальном смысле.  
Маги готовятся по-другому — кураж и ярость опасны в бою. Если перестараться, можно ненароком зацепить своих, а при больших талантах не просто зацепить — лишиться отряда. Поэтому приходиться отрешиться от сказки про великолепных чудовищ размером с Минратоус, сконцентрироваться на внутренних резервах и готовить одно за другим заклинания, которые помогут в бою. Быть магом не так увлекательно, как быть воином. Даже когда ты уверен в победе, нельзя терять концентрацию. Возможно поэтому жить под властью Магистериума невыразимо скучно. Люди, способные по рассеянности уничтожить собственный город, едва ли могут позволить себе спонтанность.  
— Боишься, имперец? — довольный грядущей схваткой Бык по всей вероятности хочет приободрить меня. За время знакомства с ним я понял, что он говорит вслух то, что думает, еще реже, чем «мадам Вивьен».  
— Думаю, каким заклинанием спасать твою шкуру — погрузить тебя в глыбу льда или отправить в полет над обрывом.  
— Не бойся, имперец, — пропустив мои слова мимо ушей, Бык продолжает гнуть свою линию. — Говорят, если ты одолеешь дракона, тебе уже нечего бояться в жизни.  
— О, те, кто говорят так, просто никогда не видели Минратоус, — я уже не надеюсь, что он будет слушать. Вся затея с бутылкой вина и Вивьен кажется нелепой, когда мы выходим на плато.  
— Минратоус… там — люди, — говорит Бык. — Здесь нечто большее, Дориан. Посмотри на нее, какая красивая.  
Он провожает взглядом летящего над нами дракона. Гигантское чудовище, способное растоптать любого — даже Быка — одним небрежным движением. Магистериум утверждает, что подобные чудовища в древние времена учили нас магии. Если это правда, сложно представить, какое могущество приходилось им сдерживать, чтобы случайно не убить собственных учеников.  
— Дориан, как обычно, займи удобную точку позади отряда, — говорит Инквизитор. В ней кроме несвойственного эльфам благородства мне нравится практичность. Она не отдает приказов, за исключением тех, что требует от нее Жозефина и другие советники. Вместо этого она заставляет отряд работать самым рациональным способом. Каждый знает свое место. Мое — позади отряда, на позиции, где противнику тяжело будет дотянуться до меня, и остальным не придется отвлекаться на защиту.  
Тактика Инквизитора — атака с трех сторон. В ее руках пара клинков, которыми она владеет лучше любого в Скайхолде. Блэкволл бежит по левую руку от нее, Бык — по правую. Втроем они выбегают в центр плато и несутся прямо на дракона. Другой сказал бы, что это — самоубийство, но эти трое прекрасно работают вместе. Даже более разумные создания попадались на их уловку — искали уязвимое место то у одного, то у другого, пока не становилось слишком поздно.  
Бой завязывается раньше, чем я успеваю занять подходящее место, и меня замечает несколько драконов из выводка — мелочь, но если такой удачно ухватит — несдобровать. Они погибают от молний — старого доброго приема, который в своем Кругу любой маг оттачивал до автоматизма.  
Наконец удается найти удачное место в тени. Здесь выводок не замечает меня, так что я могу заняться поиском подходящего заклинания. Не то чтобы каждый раз мы сражались с драконом, тем более с драконом такого размера. Наверняка, агенты Лелианы и послы Жозефины раздуют из этой битвы целую легенду. Я и сам ввязался из-за того, что бой будет не из легких.  
Первая пара заклинаний отскакивает от чешуи чудовища, не причиняя вреда, и я перехожу к другим школам. К счастью, жители Тевинтера изучают магию дольше и основательнее жителей других стран. Взять к примеру кунари с их ужасной традицией. Зашитый рот, магический поводок и палач, приставленный к каждому магу. Должно быть, для Быка я — вырвавшийся на свободу монстр, вроде того же дракона. Многие рассматривают магию как зло, готовое в любой момент выплеснуться наружу, но прямо сейчас моя магия помогает — спасает людей от других монстров. От тех, кто не умеет прилично одеваться и поддерживаться светскую беседу.  
— Посильнее! — кричит Бык. — Я зайду с другой стороны!  
Втроем они начинают разворачивать дракона спиной ко мне — я не знаю, как им удается это. Чудовище по очереди смотрит то на одного, то на другого, атакует их, ищет брешь в защите. Тщетно — даже на такого гиганта действует загадочная тактика Инквизитора. В их защите нет бреши, любой из них мог бы бежать вперед отряда, вот и весь секрет. Их главное оружие сидит позади и подбирает заклинания. Одно за другим.  
Наконец заклинание действует нужным образом — проходит сквозь шкуру, обугливая чешую. Приходится пробовать несколько раз, чтобы заметить эффект, но оно того стоит. К этому момент и дракон, и воины вымотаны так, что их бой больше похож на ленивую тренировку. Очередной выводок выбегает из пещеры. Малыши бегут ко мне. Доберутся — мне придется начинать сначала. Нельзя терять концентрацию, когда готовишь заклинание такой силы.  
Инквизитор вовремя замечает, что ситуация может измениться не в нашу пользу. Она дает условный сигнал Блэкволлу, тот отбегает в сторону и бьет дракона щитом, привлекая внимание. Пока чудище преследует Стража, Бык бежит ко мне и прикрывает от выводка.  
— Ты заснул? На меня засмотрелся? Забыл конспекты? — шутит Бык. Мечом он опирается на землю в ожидании новых врагов — устал. Я молчу, чтобы не сбиться. Когда устает он, ему достаточно встать поудобней, когда устану я, все полетит к чертям.  
Блэкволла меняет Инквизитор — она ловко крутится под ногами дракона. Мне некогда разглядывать ее движения, и для меня она — туман у земли. Острые клинки задевают нежную шкуру на брюхе — я и сам целюсь туда.  
Заклинание готово — оно летит в цель. В этот момент я в полной мере понимаю, что чувствуют художники, заканчивая работу. Все уже сделано и остается ждать реакции публики. Достигнет ли послание цели, и каким будет результат.  
С простыми противниками заклинания тоже простые — ничего необычного. Убить человека проще, чем он хотел бы думать. Но дракон — испытание посерьезней. Шкуру не пробить обычным ударом, а магия, которая защищает чудовище, может обернуть твои чары против тебя самого.  
— Красиво, — говорит Бык, когда дракон заваливается на бок и падает — хорошо слышно хруст костей. Должно быть, так ломаются крылья. Представления кунари о красоте отдают жутью.  
— Устал? — нужно сказать комплимент, но вопрос сам слетает с губ. Издевка вперемешку с правдой.  
— Оно того стоило, — отвечает Бык, широко улыбаясь — беззлобно, открыто. Как будто не было десятка перепалок в таверне.  
Бутылка потрачена не зря.  
***  
Вечером в спальню стучат — раньше я думал, кунари — варвары, потом мнение изменилось, и вот опять. В руке бутылка вина, на лице — остатки ярости после боя. Судя по запаху, ему даже не пришло в голову использовать мыло и воду.  
— Потрясающе, правда? — спрашивает Бык.  
— Я точно не упустил важных деталей? Мне казалось, я не приглашал тебя. Тем более в спальню.  
— О, уверяю тебя, ты приглашал. Даже неоднократно. Но я был занят, видишь ли, а сегодня отличный повод.  
Нет, кунари не просто варвары, они — наглые варвары.  
— Наверное, ты не так меня понял.  
— Здесь нечего понимать. Я знаю, как тяжело быть арварадом, — он откупоривает бутылку и — само собой — делает глоток из горла.  
— Арварадом? Вы так называете магов или тех, кто умеет одеваться?  
Он заливается смехом — от его гогота дрожат стены.  
— Магов? Нет, Дориан, никому не пришло бы в голову назвать так мага. «Саирабаз» — опасный тип, так мы называем мага, который соблюдает традиции кун.  
— Боюсь представить, как вы называете того, кто не соблюдает.  
— До разговоров с ними обычно дело не доходит, — отвечает Бык и становится серьезным. — Ты думаешь, я не вижу, как вы осторожны?  
— Мы?  
— Вы — «саирабаз» своего мира. Даже мадам. Хотя нет — особенно мадам. Ее осторожность восхищает меня.  
— Так зачем тогда ты здесь? Из ее комнаты открывается отличный вид, — обсуждать мадам в присутствии Быка почти оскорбительно.  
— Она напоминает мне тамаззран, — отвечает кунари, опустив взгляд. Я вижу растерянного мальчика. Так выглядят почти все дети в свой первый день в Круге.  
— Тамаззран? Ваши воспитательницы? — за время существования Инквизиции я многое узнал о кун.  
— Наши матери, — говорит Бык, поднимая взгляд — он больше не мальчик. — Мадам приходится тяжело. Никому не пришло бы голову взвалить на плечи саирабаза ответственность тамаззран. Хватит уже того, что бедняги сами могут передвигаться.  
— Еще бы, — мысль не выходит из головы даже сейчас, когда можно праздновать странное подобие победы. — С зашитым ртом и закрытыми глазами. Странно, что они не кончают жизнь самоубийством.  
— Многие поступают именно так, — отвечает Бык. — Для кунари магический дар — страшное проклятье. Лишить себя жизни — позор, но вряд ли сейчас найдется кунари, готовый обвинять ушедшего из мира живых после того, как проявится магический дар.  
— Поменяйте традиции, все меняются, кунари тоже должны.  
— Тевинтерский революционер — вот за что ты мне нравишься, — говорит Бык и делает еще один глоток. — Видел когда-нибудь саирабаза в бою?  
— Издалека, — к чему покрывать себя незаслуженной славой?  
— Магия не стучится к ним в дверь, не предупреждает их о своих планах. Они могут всю жизнь посвятить себя одному делу, смириться с волей тамаззран, подготовить себя быть воином или пекарем, обрести покой. И после, в один день, они становятся чудовищами. Никто из них не смог бы пережить жизнь в вашем Кругу. Вот почему мы с такой опаской смотрим на чужеземных магов. Вы переживаете то, что не можем пережить мы, и это ужасает. И восхищает.  
— Как дракон?  
Бык радостно смеется — напоминание о победе легко приводит его в восторг.  
— Аташи, — говорит он. — Никто не назовет саирабаза аташи. К саирабазу приставят охранника. Саирабаза будут направлять. Его не позовут к общему веселью. Он не даст жизнь другим кун. Где бы он ни был, за ним будут наблюдать. В любой миг его жизнь может оборвать арварад, и никто не усомнится в его действиях.  
— Какие ужасы ты рассказываешь мне на ночь.  
— Ужасы? — Бык оглядывается, будто забыл на время, где находится. — Нет, разве это ужасы? Наш мир катится в бездну — вот где настоящий ужас. Я ведь здесь для другого.  
— Я догадался, — вежливый кивок в сторону бутылки.  
— Вино? Нет, нет, что ты, я не собирался напиваться.  
— Все вышло само?  
— Шутишь? Что ж, так даже лучше. Я пришел, чтобы сказать, что могу стать твоим арварадом, имперец.  
— Моим арварадом? — вряд ли мне удается сохранить невозмутимое лицо. — Ты хочешь зашить мне рот, закрыть глаза, заковать в кандалы и водить, тыкая жезлом повиновения в спину? Заманчивое предложение, кунари, но я откажусь.  
Он оставляет на столе недопитую бутылку и идет к выходу.  
— Мне не нужно зашивать тебе рот, Дориан. Молчания можно добиться разными способами. Просто подумай. Я могу дать тебе то, что ты ищешь, и хотя это не просто, уверен, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
К счастью для меня на столе все еще есть недопитая бутылка. Кунари предлагает нечто из ряда вон. Во многих Кругах маги беспрекословно подчиняются храмовникам, но Тевинтер гордится независимостью. Свободой, которую маги могут получить только на моей родине.  
Свободой, которой никто не может распоряжаться.  
***  
Вивьен заводит оживленный разговор в холле замка. Вокруг — мозаики, которые нашла Инквизитор в разных уголках мира. Трудолюбивые гномы превратили мозаики в композиционный шедевр. Можно стоять в центре зала и побывать во всем Тедасе, разворачиваясь по кругу.  
— Тевинтер стоит на костях миллионов рабов, — говорит Вивьен, провоцируя окружающих.  
Их немного — Инквизитор отправилась уладить дела в Редклиффе, с ней ушли все, кто может помочь. Скайхолд пустует, но Бык здесь, как и его бравая команда, а еще поблизости Солас — украшает фреской одну из боковых комнат. Хотя он не стоит в холле, его присутствие замечает каждый.  
— Любое государство опирается на кости тех, кто построил его, — отвечает Бык. Он расстроен — Бен-Хазрат подослали убийцу. По словам Быка, убийца был недостаточно квалифицирован.  
— Орлей построен на костях свободных людей, — продолжает Вивьен. — Однажды к ним присоединятся мои кости. Я горжусь этим. Я считаю, что каждый должен вносить свой вклад.  
Бык почти не слушает ее, что на него не похоже, и она обращается ко мне.  
— Ваш отец — важная фигура в…  
— Дорогая Вивьен, — слова приходят сами. — Дорогая моя Вивьен, как и вы, я расстроен, что нас не взяли на эти переговоры. Но наше присутствие там будет ненужным напоминанием о союзе Инквизиции с Орлеем, Тевинтером и куна…  
— Больше я не могу называть себя кунари, имперец, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, — говорит Бык. Он успевает прежде, чем я договариваю слово, но отпираться бесполезно — это будет выглядеть глупо и неуместно.  
Бык уходит, и мы с Вивьен остаемся вдвоем.  
— Прости меня, мальчик, — говорит придворная чародейка, старея на глазах — осанка еле уловимо меняется, блеск в глазах тускнеет. — Прости, я говорю это, чтобы на время забыть о собственных бедах. Ты понимаешь меня, ты сам столько раз устраивал склоки. Дело вовсе не в ней. Девочка молодец, и нет ничего дурного, что ее уши немного длиннее наших. Дело во мне. Забудь, что я сказала, и уходи.  
Она растворяется за изгибом лестницы и в этот самый момент из дверного проема поблизости выходит эльф.  
— Дело не в том, что она не доверяет нам, Дориан, — говорит Солас. — Она доверяет. Дело в других — это им придется долго доказывать, что мы не представляем опасности.  
— Но мы представляем, — возражаю я. — Ты в своих лесах мог не заметить этого, но мы представляем опасность.  
В таверне тихо — Быки ушли на тренировку, а Бык сидит за любимым столом и пьет из горла. Ко всему можно привыкнуть — даже к плохим манерам.  
— Бить беззащитного — позор, даже если ты не кунари, — говорит Бык.  
— Мне жаль.  
— Этого я и боялся.  
— Жаль, что ты не понимаешь — для меня и многих других это не имеет значения.  
— Не имеет значения, что я предал свой народ?  
— Ты спас свой отряд — это имеет значение. Твой народ требовал от тебя отдать все, чем ты владел.  
— Мы ничем не владеем, — горячо возражает Бык. — Мы ничего не имеем, все, что есть у кунари — общее.  
— В Тевинтере тебя бы подняли на смех. Но я тебя понимаю. Если у тебя ничего нет, ты ничего не можешь потерять. Они изгнали тебя не из-за предательства, во всяком случае, не из-за того, о котором ты думаешь. Быки — у тебя ведь появились друзья. Твои друзья. Боевые товарищи. Тогда ты и перестал быть кунари.  
— Бен-Хазрат могут…  
— Рассказывай другим свои сказки, — я забираю бутылку и делаю глоток отвратительного свежего вина, в котором хорошо чувствуются чужие ноги, усердно топтавшие виноград. — Бен-Хазрат — просто легенда. Миф. Как тевинтерские магистры. Их боятся, потому что считают, что все они практикуют запрещенную магию, истребляют тысячи рабов за завтраком, а перед ужином принимают ванну из их крови.  
— На самом деле они помогают беднякам и лечат раны прикосновением рук?  
— На самом деле они обычные люди. Некоторые глупы и почти лишены магического таланта. Другие коварны, а их могущество сильно недооценивают.  
— И кто, по-твоему, я? Глупец или коварный негодяй?  
Приходится допить вино до последней капли, чтобы ответить. Возможно, со стороны мы оба выглядим глупцами.  
— Ты предлагал мне кое-что, и я понял, в чем было дело.  
— В постели, в драконе, которого мы одолели, в вине, — Бык указывает на пустую бутылку.  
— Дело было в том, что кунари захотелось чем-то владеть. Кем-то владеть. Кунари-рабовладелец, смешно?  
— Магистр-раб — не смешней ли? — он зло щурится.  
— Я не магистр. Мой отец — магистр. Было бы слишком много для одной семьи.  
— Ты — аристократ. И ты не имеешь понятия, что такое — подчиняться.  
— Ты — кунари, — я смеюсь, когда он поднимает руку, чтобы хлопнуть по столу, и рука замирает. — Ты кунари, и ты не имеешь понятия, что такое — владеть.  
— Арварад не…  
— Я не саирабаз, ты не зашьешь мне рот, не заткнешь его кляпом, и даже десяток рогатых приятелей тебе не помогут. И ты не арварад. Мы те, кто мы есть. Имперец без Империи, кунари без кун. Так что я предлагаю попробовать. Хуже ведь не будет, я прав?  
— Хуже быть уже не может, — отвечает Бык, а я надеюсь, что в нашем отчаянии спрятана надежда.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
